


Maka X Kid

by Dlany



Series: Soul Eater Ships [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlany/pseuds/Dlany
Summary: All stories for Maka and Kid





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a cold day

Maka lazily walked down the streets of Death City on a nice cold winters day. She had nothing to do because all the major fighting with enemies had stopped after the defeat of the kishin and it was back to normal if there ever was normal in this city. She had no desired destination but decided to grab a peppermint hot chocolate from the deathbucks on the corner.

She was about to open the door when Kid walked out and grabbed her hand with a determined look on his face that looked like he had either been dared and refused to lose or like he was going to say something that was very important. Maka had no idea what in the world Kid had planned or what he was doing but she complied and let Kid lead her.  
In only a few minutes they were at his house. He leads her around the side of the house and brought her to a concealed rose garden. 

He led her to the center and then turned to face her. when he suddenly said/shouted "Maka I know this is out of nowhere but, I love you! And have for a really long time. Will you go out with me/ be my girlfriend?"

Maka was shocked by this. All she could do was stare at him with happiness, shock, and surprise all over her face. She could have sworn that her face was bright red. But all she could say to answer his question was "YES!" with glee. She then took the three steps needed and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

He caught her thankfully and kissed her right back as soon as he came out of his shocked state. He thought that she would say no! He then pulled away which earned him a pouting face from Maka.

"I thought you liked Soul?'' questioned Kid. "and never thought you would like me because he's so cool in all and I have my OCD symmetry problem and everyone know that he likes you no matter how much he denies it." Maka was shocked by this that Kid thought that she would never like him. 

"Hey, you know what," said Maka " I think that you're amazing and that your obsession with symmetry is cute and funny. and also I've kinda loved/liked you since your first day of school where the two buffoons fought you."

"Yah, that was not any of ours greatest moments." Kid admitted. After a what seemed like an eternity of silence Kid pulled Maka back into a kiss and they continued on like this for a very long time.

THE END!


End file.
